


~Necromancer's Waltz~

by Savy123xp



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy123xp/pseuds/Savy123xp
Summary: This story was inspired by MelodyOfTheVoid's Royalty AU. Here is the link to go read it: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817320Basically I have a thing for ZaTr (The New Version) Here is the Tumblr post explaining that: https://savythenillerwaffer.tumblr.com/post/625487897573900288/the-new-zatr(Assuming you read it) Great, now that you're all up to date, Enjoy this story!
Relationships: Gaz & Tak, Tak/Zib
Kudos: 2
Collections: Invader Zim





	~Necromancer's Waltz~

"Not too tight now."

Tak told the servant as they continued to tighten her corset.

"I'm just trying to make you look your best, your grace."

"I know."

After tying the last string, the servant pulled up the dress and started smoothing it out. Once they were done, Tak turned around to look at herself in the long, bronze mirror.

"You look exquisite madame, the court will surely be pleased by your attire."

Tak sighed to herself.

_ "If this is what it takes to get into the royal guard, then so be it." _

"Thank you, that will be all for now."

The servant nodded to her and smiled, satisfied with their work.

"You are very welcome, your grace. Feel free to call on me for anything you require."

"Indeed I will, goodbye."

With that, the servant turned to the door and left Tak alone in her room.

_ "Let’s hope this doesn't take too long." _

Tak stopped staring into the mirror and looked over at her nightstand. On it lay a sliver dagger and a leg holster, shimmering in the dim light of her oil lamp. She walked over to it and picked it up, heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

The sound was unfamiliar as Tak had never worn heels before. She found them to be too formal for her taste, and were only suited for proper princess, of which she was not. She thought it also strange that she had never done up her hair before. Probably for the same reason that she didn't wear heels. As for the dress, it certainly wouldn't have been the sort of thing she would usually wear, but it was bearable compared to everything else.

Alas, she must bear this feminine attire for tonight if she wanted the court to take her seriously.

As Tak gazed at the sharp blade she held in her gloved hands, she soon forgot about her unusual way of dress, and was filled with new confidence. 

She smiled to herself as she slid the knife into the leg holster. Tak lifted up her long dress and slipped it up to her thigh.

_ "Just in case." _

***

Tak could hear the blaring music get louder as she walked down the long, carpeted hallway. Every step she took was filled with confidence and grace, just like the court would want to see. Of course, that's only what she wanted them to see.

Frankly she was more surprised than anything that the music sounded so upbeat and vibrant, instead of melancholy and tiresome. The last time a party was held in the castle was before Dib went missing, which was fairly uncommon to say the least. But Dib's whereabouts were of no concern to her right now, she had to focus on impressing the nobility.

The sound of flutes, violins, and trumpets emanated from the ballroom as Tak got closer to its entrance. The giant door almost intimidating her, stood almost as tall as the ceiling, and was crafted in intricate shapes and patterns. Tak had always admired the hard work that had gone into building this castle, Irk's structures barely compared to it. Sometimes she just wished she lived here.

Though she doubted it, Tak thought that maybe one day she would have her chance to marry into the Membrane family. She started imagining what life as a queen would be like here, and soon her mind wandered to exactly  **who** she would have to marry.

Tak started off thinking that she could marry Dib. He was the future king after all, but then she thought about how many girls in the kingdom had already tried to get a date with him. She reconsidered that option. Plus, he was never really her type anyway.

Maybe she should just settle for Gaz. Over all, what was there to complain about? She was a great fighter, was training to be a knight, and she had already spoken to her many times. It seemed like the obvious choice, but then her mind wandered to the youngest of the Membrane family… Zib.

Now **that** was an idea, but as Tak started to discuss in her mind how abstract that thought was, she started to seriously weigh the pros and cons of marrying him. He was charming, intelligent, and the second heir to the throne. What was not to love? Tak soon discovered that the more she thought about it, the more she was struggling to find cons for the situation.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of one of the knights guarding the ballroom door.

"Are you alright, your grace?"

Tak just waved him off and gave a weak smile.

"I'm quite alright, I was just lost in my thoughts is all."

"Very well, you may enter."

The two knights grasped the door's massive handles and pulled, revealing the bustling party behind it.

"Thank you, good night to you gentlemen."

The knights nodded in response and turned by to their statue-like stances.

The music was louder than ever as Tak entered, staring at the crowded dance floor. Many people twirled and waltzed in sync to the music, others watched from the sidelines, drinking wine and eating various foods.

Stepped further into the room, people started to notice Tak and started muttering amongst themselves. Soon she could hear the whole ballroom chattering about how different and strange she looked. She heard a few people say things like, "Is that really her?", "She looks amazing." and, "The person who somehow got her into that dress must be dead by now."

Tak pretended to pay them no mind as she practically strutted her way to the dance floor. She had certainly gained the attention of the court and the nobility, including everyone in the room. She heard the music halt to a screech and everyone stopped dancing. People moved out of her way, knowing that even though she may look like your average, well-dressed maiden, she's more spitfire than some thought she was.

As she looked across the room and through the many shocked faces, four inpaticual caught her eye. King Membrane, Princess Gaz, Prince Zim, and Prince Zib. The King looked stunned, Gaz was blushing the crap out of her face, Zim's face was a mixture of confusion and bewilderment, and Zib's expression was something she couldn't quite decipher.

Suddenly, the loud, bombastic voice of the Town Cryer broke the silence.

"Attention party goers and all royalty present! The Prince is now formally excepting dance's from all eligible maidens and refined men! Only one may be chosen at a time! Those who would like to participate, please step forward and form a line!"

As soon as the Town Cryer stopped yelling, Tak was violently shoved into an orderly line alongside fifteen other people. Before she could nudge her way out, she felt the people behind her stop bustling and stand stock still, so she did the same. Suddenly the frame of Zib came into her peripheral vision.

Tak watched him slowly travel down the line of impatience people, carefully inspecting each one. It wasn't long until he got to the very end and saw her. His expression changed instantly from judgmental and bored, to infatuated and awestruck.

Suddenly, Zib took a few steps back, bowed dramatically to her and extending his hand. Tak stared at him with slight confusion as she pointed to herself.

"Me?"

Zib nodded as a wide grin stretched across his face, making any girls behind her swoon.

(Music for the scene ahead: https://youtu.be/Q0Ja4S2d-rE Just imagine it without the singing)

Then Zib snapped his fingers and the music magically started up again. As if out of nowhere, two spotlights appeared over him and Tak. She could just about make out some sort of purple aura coming from his other hand.

_ "Magic? Wait, how does  _ **_he_ ** _ kno-" _

Tak's thoughts were suddenly halted by two random arms on her shoulders pulling her back. "Zim?" Tak looked at the ivory skinned boy with confusion. Tak could have sworn she had seen a blueish hue to his eyes. "Have fun~" Before Tak could respond, Zim violently shoved her towards Zib. She had almost fallen on her face from the sudden force, but she was interrupted by Zib catching her. He smirked at her condescendingly, she smirked back weakly.

Zib then pulled Tak into the dance floor and into a stumbley waltz. He spun her around a few times and dipped her a few more, by then she had gotten the gist of what was going on. She slowly got more into the flow of the music and began waltzing with him, even leading a few times.

After a few minutes of spinning each other around, they had gotten a bit tired, so Tak decided to break the rhythm and walked over to the wall. As she leaned against it, a few girls had come up to her with expecting faces.

"Well, how was he?"

Tak just gave them a smirk as she fanned her face, sarcastically swooning over his graceful dancing. The croud of girls looked satisfied with her answer as they shuffled away, giggling to themselves childishly. 

_ "I wonder if he had planned this from the start, or is he just intrigued by how different I look?" _

Dismissing her thoughts, Tak looked over at the drinks table and saw Zib pouring them both glasses of wine. 

Tak then noticed that something was off. She saw Zib pull out a small vile with some sort of green substance in it, and pour it into her drink. She raised a brow at this, but then she suddenly realized what the substance was…

_ " _ **_Poison_ ** _." _

Tak had seen it be poured into people's cups before at Irken bars. Soon after they drank it they would begin having convulsion and start foaming at the mouth. This little, pompous asshole was gonna to try to kill her! Like hell she was gonna let that happen.

_ "What was I thinking? Of course he planned this! This is his ploy to assassinate me... for some reason." _

Tak tried to put on an face as Zib walked over to her with their drinks, trying to convince him that she was oblivious. Alas, the blood-boiling rage was too much for her to handle. Quickly acting on impulse, she instantly knocked the tray holding the drinks out of his hands.

Tak heard the glasses shattered on the floor as the wine splashed all over him, drenching his clothes and hair. The whole room was in disbelief as Zib froze in his tracks, clothes dripping red liquid onto the hardwood floor. His face held unbridled rage as he slowly lifted his head to look at her, glaring daggers. Tak could only wonder what he was thinking.

_ "Shit…" _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! This is actually my first story posted on this site (as if that wasn't obvious), so I'm glad that you took interest in it! Goodbye, and have a good day you wonderful person!


End file.
